Shades of Blue Between Another Two
by Totchii
Summary: Who else is blue? GWHG Femm Slash (Rather short, fluffy, and pointless!)


I speak: This is a companion to Shades of Blue, although it isn't necessary for you to read that to understand this. I'm writing this was for my darling annoyingly wonderful friend Jasse ("Everyone's a [especially] you!"). She demanded I write more, but since I'm a bit miffed at her, I shalln't do her requested Snape fic! *Grr* Please, everyone, enjoy!  
  
Important stuff: This is Femm-slash (yuri), I don't own anything from Harry Potter!  
  
(Oh, story idea from Bruce Coville's "Am I Blue?"... Read it!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shades of Blue Between Another Two  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Saw a clearing in the clouds today  
  
Much to my surprise  
  
The winds of change are blowing love my way  
  
As sure as the sun is gonna rise  
  
You know I can't hold it back, no I can't hold it back...   
  
Nothin' but blue skies now  
  
And long awaited days  
  
To know how you love me  
  
Has helped me change my ways  
  
I'm watchin' fall and winter turn to spring  
  
Makes me feel so strange  
  
And I can see all of the colors that love can bring  
  
You know I'm so pleased that seasons change  
  
You know I can't hold it back, no I can't hold it back...  
  
Nothin' but blue skies now  
  
And long awaited days  
  
To know how you love me  
  
Has helped me change my ways  
  
Summer sun is comin' back to melt my troubles away  
  
I'm amazed at the worries I can leave behind  
  
Think I'll stay just where I'm at  
  
It's a heavenly new day, everyday  
  
Everyday, I'm walkin' in the sunshine"  
  
(Blue Skies-Bryan Duncan & Reed Vertelney)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was surprised, to say the least, but not too worried. For while it wasn't everyday that one turned blue, she was use to being included in random mishaps since her friendship with Harry and Ron had begun. However, being the intellect that she was, she couldn't help but wonder what caused it. One second she was brushing her hair, preparing for that night's Halloween Ball, the next she was a very cerulean blue. And while she had to admit it was a very pretty color, it still worried her a bit, and a little investigation before the dance, surely couldn't hurt... Deciding this, Hermione strolled into the Gryffindor boy's dorm without even knocking, and from the look on their very blue, obviously embarrassed, and slightly flushing? faces they weren't expecting company. Oh, well, she probably didn't want to know what they had been doing, no probably much wiser to distract them... "I see you guys have been affected as well...", She said as she surveyed they five boys once again, "now the question is, what has caused this.... blue?"  
  
The boys, being the conversational genii that they were, just blinked at her. Well, it's not like she was expecting anything else, might as well continue...  
  
"Well, let's see, all of you boys are varying shades of blue, Harry's being the darkest, and three out of five of us girls are some shade of blue, as well. I'm assuming we all turned blue at about the same time. And as everyone who is blue's shade varies, I must assume that isn't just some generic blue spell...So, it leads me to believe that some sort of spell was cast over the castle as a whole. Meaning that all over the castle, people are turning varying shades of blue. Now the question is simply, what determines a person amount of blue? Why is Harry's blue a higher intensity of blue than any one else's, and what can we do to counter this effect? Hmm..." she gazes at the boys again briefly while thinking furiously, "it is rather pretty though, maybe it's just Dumbledore's idea of a good joke, alright then, let's not worry and get ready for the ball instead!"  
  
Ron lacking intelligence seemed to feel the need to echo her, "You mean, you don't want to research? Or do homework? Or try to solve this...blue? You just want to get ready for the dance?!?!"  
  
"Certainly." Hermione paused and her bluish tint began to grow darker, and decided to offer them a rational explanation to her actions, why shock them further?, "after all, it's obviously not a very dangerous charm based on the way it reacts to the human body, not even level one danger, probably. Besides, Ginny and I have been looking forward to this all night!" Opps, she hadn't meant to say that last part, oh well, be firm, Hermione, remain calm.  
  
"You and.... Ginny?" Ron stared, "Do you mean to say, that is are you..?"  
  
Hermione smiled and replied calmly, "see you at the ball" as she casually strode out the door...  
  
After exiting through the common room and into the girls' dorm, she allowed herself to let out a small sigh of relief. After all, that was a very close call; Everyone knew Ron had a horrid temperament, just think how he'd acted towards Ginny's last boyfriend; poor boy, no one could even remember what he looked like now. How would he have acted to Ginny's hopefully, soon-to- be, if-she-had-anything-to-say-about-it, Girlfriend?  
  
In fact, Hermione hoped today would be the night that she could tell Ginny how she felt.... and maybe Ginny could see fit to return those feelings? Perhaps she already did, after all it was obvious to anyone, especially Hermione, who spend all her time watching Ginny, that Ginny didn't seem to like any boys right now, was it so hard to conceive that she might like girls? Might like her? Well, she intended to find out, and blue or no blue, tonight was the perfect night to do so....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny, a lovely light blue young lady was actually already in the Great Hall at this time. She had been a part of the planning committee, and she could honestly say, without being the slightest bit partial, that they had done a wonderful job. Everything was in its correct place, and the night would be full of food, fun, festivities, and... love.  
  
Ginny sighed wistfully at this last thought. Love never seemed to come to her; it wasn't fair. She had thought she'd been in love with Harry, and yet, here Harry was standing in the corner kissing his worst enemy, lovely.  
  
Well, she did have to admit they looked wonderful together, the way Draco's lithe body leaned into Harry's perfectly as they danced, tangled closely together, not noticing anything but themselves. She and Harry would never have felt as wonderful as that, she knew it, Harry was not for her...but did that have to mean that no one was? Why did it seem that every time she dated, it turned out tragically? In fact, the last boy she dated, well, he wasn't really all there anymore...and Neville? Their brief relationship, she thought bitterly, wasn't even a relationship at all, he was too hung up, on...well, Seamus. Was she destined to be alone? Was she...?  
  
Ginny's musings were interrupted by someone briskly grabbing her by her shoulders and turning her around, and before she had a chance to react, she felt a set of lips firmly pressing into her own. As bewildered as she was, she instinctively leaned into, and returned the kiss. It felt wonderful and right, whatever it was, and she attempted to keep it, that is, until she realized that it was a kiss that was making her feel this way, and that she had no clue who her...attacker? was. Realizing this, she pulled back breathlessly, and was very surprised by what she saw in front of her, shocked in fact.  
  
In front of her was a very surprised and determined looking, bright blue Hermione. Hermione started to say something, but this time, Ginny interrupted her. Ginny now knew exactly what she wanted, and she took it; she took Hermione's face into her hands and kissed her deeply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And so it appeared that Ginny Weasley, the girl who couldn't find love, and Hermione Granger, the girl who was determined to show hers, both succeeded in their goals and were happily blue together...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me again: I realize this sucks, but oh well...Apparently I can't seem to do femm-slash; I'll post it anyway. Please be kind and rewind. I mean, review. (And yes, Jasse, Snape shall tell all, and understanding of blue shall be heard!)  
  
I conclude with the usual question: are you blue? 


End file.
